User blog:Squirrelmaiden/Kato the warrior
This is my very first story and I hope you enjoy it! ---- ' Book 1: The peace for now ' Chapter one ' ' In Redwall Abbey, Kato, a young mouse walked along Great Hall. He looked back and saw that two of his friends were right behind him; he decided to give them the slip. Kato ran as fast as he could, shouting back, “Ha ha, you will never catch me!” He was looking back at his two friends, a hare and a squirrel running, but did not see a chair in front of him. When he did, it was too late. Kato tripped and gave a squeak of dismay as he fell on his head. The hare, Hector, and the squirrel, Marigold, were running to Kato’s side as he sat on the ground rubbing his head. The mouse looked up at his smiling friends, gave them a smile back saying, “Hey, can someone help me get up or what?” Marigold, the young squirrel maiden, helped Kato to his paws. “Please look where you’re going, Kato, you could have broken your leg!” Kato put on a brave face for Marigold to show that he was not hurt. “She is right, old lad, you could have broken your leg or your Baillie arm, wot wot!” said Hector. Hector and Marigold helped Kato to Cavern Hole for dinner. Far down south there was a clan of vermin, they were ugly, vicious and cruel. Their leader, Skydeath the Assassin, was a pitch black fox. He was cruel and mean as the devil himself. Skydeath was about to give a speech when a rat came up to him, “Sir, your wife has just given birth to a daughter and a son”. “I will go and see the pups later, just let me speak to the horde.” Skydeath said with a snarl. After the speech, Skydeath went back to his tent to see his two new pups. In the tent he saw his mate and said, “My wonderful Sinya, it is like your omens said that you would give birth to two pups.” The vixen smiled at her new children before speaking, “I will name the boy and you will name the girl. The boy’s name will be Deathmoon.” Skydeath was still thinking of a name for the newborn vixen “Sinya, my mate, I got a name, Snowflower.” They stared at Deathmoon and Snowflower. Chapter two Down at Cavern Hole, Copper, the Father Abbot of Redwall, saw Kato and his two friends, Marigold and Hector, coming out of Great Hall after having eaten a wonderful and delicious meal. “Hello there Marigold, I see that Kato tripped again. What did he trip on this time? A sleeping dibbin or book?” asked the old, kind Abbot with a big grin on his face. “Father Abbot, can you believe that he tripped on a chair?” Marigold said trying to control her laughter. This embarrassed Kato because it was the fourth time he had tripped in less than a week. After dinner, Kato lay on his bed thinking of his ancestors and his parents. His parents had abandoned him outside the abbey in the wooded forest when he was just a few weeks old. Kato’s Mum was a descendant of Brome, the healer. His father was a descendant of Nimbalo the Slayer. Oh, how Kato wished that he was like Brome and Nimbalo, wonderful heroes that had lived long before he was born. Kato got out of bed; he was hungry again after thinking of his ancestors. Kato quietly opened the door of the dormitory, and walked downstairs. Before Kato reached the kitchen, he looked around to make sure that nobody was there. “Good, I am glad that nobody is here, save for me.” Kato thought as he grabbed several delicious blackberry scones and a jug of green sap milk. As Kato sat down in Cavern Hole to enjoy his treat, the room filled with the morning sunlight as he took his first bite. He realized that he had been up all night long. Just then, Marigold walked into the kitchen and saw Kato looking up at her. “What are you doing down here? You never wake up this early.” Marigold said as she sat down next to Kato. “Well… I came down because I was hungry”. “I say, Kato, me old chap, can you spare a bit for your old mate?” Hector said startling both Kato and Marigold as he jumped between them and gobbled up all of Kato’s scones. “Hey, that is Kato’s!” “Sorry, can’t hear you old gal, wot wot.” said Hector as he started to argue with Marigold. Just then there was a hard knock at the main door of the abbey, but no one heard it over the bickering. Chapter three Kato was the only one to finally hear the knock on the main abbey door. He got out of his chair, and went to the abbey door while Marigold and Hector still argued. When Kato opened the door, a young male squirrel collapsed on Kato’s paws and passed out. Kato helped the helpless stranger to the infirmary. At infirmary, a jolly old vole named Sue looked at her patient’s paws saying, “My, you sure have walked a lot. Where did you come from?” The squirrel looked sad as he spoke. “My name is Gropper, and this is my story. Two seasons ago, my sisters and I were walking along a path to the north shores when a vermin clan viciously jumped us. They took us to a cave called Doom Cave. They made us slaves and forced us to build a fort with other enslaved creatures. One day, they captured a new slave named Luna. She and I became fast friends and made plans to escape with my sisters. Unfortunately, my sisters are much younger and so only Luna and I managed to escape. My sisters are still being held captive and I have to go back for them.” Kato felt sorry for the squirrel, he wished that he could do something to help. “Oh no! Luna! I left her at the camp when I went to look for food and got lost!” Gropper exclaimed. Kato knew that he had to go find Luna. He ran out of the infirmary, out the abbey door and into Mossflower Woods. Just like Gropper had said, Luna was at the camp cleaning up. To Kato’s surprise, Luna was a very pretty mouse. Just then, three vermin, a rat and two stoats, came out from behind the trees and surrounded Luna. The rat named Stinger, put his dagger to Luna’s throat and snarled, “Be still mousey, or I’ll cut it open!” Kato looked around for something to fight with. His paws landed on a sharp rock and he threw it at one of the stoat’s eyes. The stoat lay on the ground, unconscious. Stinger and the other stoat ran away cowardly into the forest. Kato helped Luna to her paws and she gave him a smile that made Kato blush and curl his tail. “Hi, I’m Luna. Thanks for saving me back there. What’s your name?” “K-k-katto,” he stammered. “Hmm, nice name. Do you live in Redwall?” Luna asked. Kato gave a nod. “Can you take me to Redwall?” Kato nodded again. As they walked towards Redwall, Luna noticed that Kato looked sick. “Kato, are you feeling okay?” “N-n-no,” stammered Kato. “Oh, that’s good,” said Luna as she smiled again at Kato. This time Kato smiled back. He didn’t see the tree root on the ground, and tripped. “Kato! Are you okay?” Luna asked as she helped Kato to his paws. “Y-y-yeah.” Chapter four Skydeath the Assassin was in a foul mood. Two out of his four prisoners had escaped his slave drive. Skydeath paced around his tent before he called for the two little squirrel maids that had stayed behind. He was calling for Grace and Hope to his tent to get punished. Skydeath looked at Grace and Hope’s nervous faces as he walked around them. “Well, well, well, two o’ mine prisoners have escaped, and they left two little squirrels here. What do you think of that? ” Grace and Hope started to weep, their faces stained from tears of fear. Skydeath looked at them in disgust and called a ferret named Blackeye to his side. “Take these squirrels out o’ mine sight. Don’t feed the squirrels for three days. Make sure that they get whipped, so that they will never escape. Take them away!” As night fell over the slaves, Grace looked at her sister’s side which was bleeding from the whipping earlier in the day. Grace put some dock leaves on Hope’s side and said, “You know, I wish that Gropper and Luna were here. I miss them.” “Ohh, you got the spot! I hate that ferret. One day I will have my revenge.” “Hope, don’t say that! Remember what mommy told us, don’t say hate.” “Well, I still think that! Do you think that Gropper will come back?” asked Hope. “I don’t know.” Grace said sadly as a tear drop fell from her sad brown eyes. Skydeath and four of his commanders were sitting at a table looking at a map. They were planning their next move. Grander, a tall male weasel, looked at Skydeath and said, “I can’t believe that you want us to attacked Redwall Abbey? Have you gone mad?” Skydeath grinned wickedly. Showing his yellow fangs he said, “Why no, Grander, I have not gone mad. Or have you?” Just as Skydeath said the words, he jumped on the table, took out his sword and sliced off Grander’s head. Grander’s headless body fell to the ground as Skydeath laughed madly. “Hahaha! Well now, you have seen what I do to any commander who thinks I’ve gone mad! Who wants to be next and taste my blade?” The remaining three commanders huddled together in fear. Skydeath nodded towards them, “Good. Don’t let me see you trying to betray or kill me. Now, in two days we are going to march to Redwall. Do you understand?” The commanders nodded to their leader as they backed cowardly out of the tent. Later that night, Skydeath had a nightmare. In his dream, Skydeath stood between two towering rocks. A mouse, in full armor with a sword keener than midwinter, pointed his sword toward Skydeath and said with a voice like thunder, “Hark what I say to thee, This is not the time to be, Do not go there, for you will see, That Redwall is not for thee. What I say to you is true, Deny not what I say, For a warrior is there to protect, Be gone to thee I say!” Skydeath awoke just as the mouse swung his sword in the air. What did that poem mean? Skydeath shook the thought away, got out of bed, and pondered the meaning of the poem. Category:Blog posts Kato the warrior